


Final Kiss

by Clay_The_Bae_Writes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, This is my first story on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_The_Bae_Writes/pseuds/Clay_The_Bae_Writes
Summary: Freed Justine and Laxus Dreyar share their last and final kiss, as Freed slowly feels his life-force draining from his body.





	Final Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to active this account from a friend on Tumblr. Hi, I'm @lgbtfairiesarereal from Tumblr and I'm on here now...

   Softly, but passionately, our lips made contact. The storm above cracked in time to the tears sliding down both our faces.

   I reach up and wipe his tears, a couple of the salty drops land on my cheek. I pull away, gazing into his eyes. His eyes that usually glow with the intensity of thousands of bolts of lightning are dark, replaced by pools streaming away from their home, slowly.

   "Laxus..." I say, my voice hoarse and tight.

   "Come on, Freed," He said in reply, his voice shaking terribly, "You're going to be fine, you're fine."

   "No, I'm not," I say, "You know I'm not."

   "But... You can't leave me..."  
  I was back in his arms,his arms wrapping around me tightly.

  "Laxus, I'll never truly leave you..." I felt my consciousness slipping. "Pro-promise me that you'll find a way to be happy..."

  "Come on, Freed," Laxus pleaded, grabbing my red-stained hand, "Please."

  "Promise me!" I shouted. I know I shouldn't have snapped at him, it wasn't his fault... But I was running out of time.

  Once more, his lips were on mine, but I knew I wouldn't be around much longer... Any moment now...

  "Okay... Okay, I promise..." His whisper met my ears.

  Good...


End file.
